


Trust No One (Tonight) [Trick Ver.]

by Aumendy



Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: RK900's mission is to eliminate Lieutenant Anderson, RK800 and Detective Reed.





	Trust No One (Tonight) [Trick Ver.]

"You fucking machine!" Hank spits on the ground while trying not to look at Connor. His android partner is lying on the cold soil, blue splattered around him.

"I am merely accomplishing my mission, Lieutenant Anderson." RK900 says as he points his gun at Hank. "Don't take it personal."

And he shoots.

 

/

 

The screams all sound the same.

That’s what RK900 is thinking when he starts making his way to his next target, Detective Gavin Reed.

The forest is dark, but it's not a problem for an android. Actually, it's better this way. Gavin wouldn't be able to see in the dark, unlike him.

An easy target, he would be.

 

/

 

"Phck." Gavin mutters under his breath as he tries to find his way in thick grass. Why did it have to be this place out of everywhere? The dark sky above him is full of clouds. There's no stars or moon to see.

He had been on edge since he saw the pictures of his co-workers turn into red from green on his phone screen. RK900 took care of them.

He is the next. He knows.

But he will be one to stop Nines. He has to be.

 

/

 

The faint sound of a branch cracking is what alarms Gavin last second.

He turns fast as a lightning. RK900 is right in front of him, gun raised in his hand. "Godㅡ" Gavin's breath is hitches and his body visibly tenses.

"Praying is not going to make me go away, Detective." Gavin shoots. But it's too dark, too cold, he's too stressed. He misses. "Where is your years worth of training, Gavin? Humans are such pathetic creatures." RK900 hums, the enjoyment is clear in his voice.

"They tried to team up on me, Lieutenant Anderson and Connor I mean." Nines takes a step closer to Gavin. "They knew they wouldn't be able to stop me just by themselves... Now they're both gone."

"You plastic prick!" Gavin's shout is too loud in the silent night.

"I eliminated them." It's almost like a whisper, the last thing RK900 says before he throws himself at Gavin.

Nines tries to reach Gavin's his shoulder but Gavin is quick to move. He dodges RK900 and hits him with his elbow. They both fall on the ground. RK900's back hits the dirty soil with a thud as he takes Gavin's shirt in his fists and drags him down with himself.

Nines pushes Gavin with a sharp movement and presses detective's head onto the ground with an unnecessary force. He gets up on his knees and grabs Gavin's wrists before he can stop Nines.

"I'm going to count to three and when I'm finished, you'll be eliminated as well... But first," RK900 throws Gavin's gun away with his free hand and wrappes his fingers around the necklace on Gavin's neck. "I claim my prize."

The necklace comes of easily but Gavin hisses, because the leather of it hurts his neck. RK900 slowly places his gun above Gavin's heart.

"I won, Detective."

 

/

 

"I can't believe you did that, asshole." Hank scuffs but he doesn't actually sound angry.

Four of them are sitting around a rectangle table in the café of the main building. Hank and Gavin are sipping from their beers. There's a big banner above them.

-$20 Per Person.- It says. -Paint guns must be returned without damage!-

"I can't believe you tried to team up on me, Lieutenant." Nines sounds amused. "And failed anyway."

"It's because you're a fucking terminator, dipshit." Gavin is trying to clean the blue paint splattered on his hand, his mouth twitches upwards.

"CyberLife really did a lot improvements." Connor speaks this time, but he doesn't sound jealous. He is happy for his 'little brother', if anything.

"I was just trying to accomplish my mission." Nines says. "And I really wanted that necklace." He snorts, showing them the famous necklace he got from Gavin.

"I won't bet with you anymore from now on, you prick." Gavin nudges Nines' knee with his own. "It's the merch of a band I used to listen when I was in highschool, you better take good care of it." Nines just smiles.

 

/

 

Later, when they leave to go their homes, Nines and Gavin sits in a comfortable silence as the car is on automatic drive mode.

"Would you..." Gavin starts, out of nowhere. "Would you shoot me, if you had to?" He is not sure if he wants to hear the answer or not.

"Never." Nines doesn't even hesitate, he doesn't have to think for an answer. He places a hand on Gavin's knee. "I can replace my biocomponents, my wounds are temporary... But if you get hurt, that I can't undo."

 


End file.
